Personal information manager programs have become popular software tools. These programs allow the user to manage schedules, e-mail, tasks, journals, and contacts. One such personal information manager program is the "OUTLOOK" program sold by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Used within the framework of the "OUTLOOK" program is the Task program module. The Task program module allows a user to track the tasks that the user is responsible for at any given time. The Task program module allows the user to create, organize, update, store, and print a list of tasks to be monitored and/or implemented by the user. These tasks are arranged in a table format that allows the user to organize each task by specific fields. Grouping tasks by specific fields allows the user to differentiate between items and to better organize data. The user may want to see how many tasks that the user has completed versus the tasks to be completed. The user may want to group items based on the dates that they are due so that the user can better manage his or her time. Changing the organization of the data, however, can be cumbersome.
Many programs that support grouping of information require the user to use a dialog box. Programs such as NOTES sold by Lotus Development Corporation/IBM, EXCHANGE CLIENTS sold by Microsoft Corporation, and LOTUS IMPROV sold by Lotus Development Corporation/IBM are limited to grouping and editing items by using a dialog box. They do not support direct on-screen manipulation of data for grouping or editing.
SCHEDULE+ 7.0 sold by Microsoft Corporation supports grouping of information, but the user must use a dialog box to change grouping arrangements. In addition, the user is able to edit items directly on the display screen by using the mouse to drag and drop an item from one field group into another field group. However, there is no feedback mechanism to indicate to the user that the item and fields have been updated.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that support direct manipulation of data on the computer display screen. In addition, there is a need for a system and method that allow a user access to editing and grouping tools without having to perform the intermediary step of accessing a dialog box. Finally, there is a need for a system and method that are capable of providing feedback as items are edited.